ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Zombozo (Reboot)
Herbert J. Zomboni, known by the name of Zombozo, is a cruel and creepy clown mastermind. Appearance Zombozo looks like a clown with pink hair and pale skin. He also has sharp white teeth and red lips. His eyes are orange and yellow. The jumpsuit he wears is striped dark and light grey. He wears big black shoes, black gloves, and a top hat. He has blue orbs on his hands and hat. VDvS.jpg|Bomzobo disguise Personality Zombozo is portrayed as a grim and cruel clown with a dark sense of humor. History In Clown College, Zombozo made his first appearance attempting to steal the people's wallets during a match whilst they were all hypnotized - until he was soon defeated by Cannonbolt. In Zombozo-Land, Zombozo appeared again as the new owner of Adrena-World, where he used the relay towers and the hypno-tower (set up by the Circus Freaks) to hypnotize everyone yet again. However, he was defeated by Upgrade after having the latter reverse the tower's effects. In Vote Zombozo, Zombozo appeared again with the Circus Freaks in Sleepy Town, where he hypnotized the people into voting for his campaign - until the Circus Freaks ditched him and was soon defeated by Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt. In Bomzobo Lives, Zombozo posed as Bomzobo, Max Tennyson's "driving instructor" attempting to take away his driving license and get him imprisoned - until being taken away by the police himself once his plans failed. In Super-Villain Team-Up, Zombozo allied with Vilgax in attempt to gain revenge on Ben, as well as also help Vilgax with his plan in world dominance through his expertise on hypntosm. However, after constantly getting on Vilgax's nerves, he was thrown out from his ship. In Dreamtime, Zombozo used a machine in order to enter Ben's dreams and constantly haunt him, and soon Gwen and Max as well too - until they all took advantage of being in a dream to cause his machine to malfunction. In Welcome to Zombozo-Zone!, Zombozo was seen having already hypnotized everyone into believing that he was King (as well as making everyone act as in the medieval times) in an attempt to impress the Forever Knight. However, his plans were soon foiled once again after Gwen and Max (and eventually Ben as Four Arms too) broke free of his hypnotism, with an unimpressed Forever Knight ditching him. In Speechless on the Seine, Zombozo was seen in Paris, with the Circus Freaks now working for him again too, attempting to swap all the Louvre's priceless artifacts with his own clown-inspired art (as well as also rendering Ben unable to speak at all), until he was defeated after being swarmed by the police. Powers and Abilities Equipment Zombozo is often seen relying on various several machines and weapons revolving around hypnotism in order to control his victims, rather than through brute stength/power, in attempts to easily rob them of their belongings, ranging from simple watches to fancy decked-out machines and towers that are more efficient in mind-controlling more people at once. Weaknesses Zombozo's reliance on his tech and hypnotism often leads to him being (relatively) easily defeated if he does not manage to hypnotise Ben, Gwen and/or Max - seeing as he doesn't have any actual superpowers apart from that. Appearances Season 1 *''Clown College'' (first appearance) *''Zombozo-Land'' Season 2 *''Vote Zombozo'' *''Bomzobo Lives'' *''Super-Villain Team-Up'' *''Dreamtime'' Season 3 *''Welcome to Zombozo-Zone!'' *''Speechless on the Seine'' *''Cirque-Us'' *''My Bodyguard'' Season 4 *''Funhouse'' Etymology Zombozo's name is an amalgam on the words Zombie and Bozo, who is a famous clown played by many actors. Trivia *His reliance on hypnotism seems to take after original series villain Sublimino. *He shares some similarities with the Joker from Batman. **Zombozo is voiced by John DiMaggio who also voiced The Joker at one point. Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Males Category:Human Villains Category:Reboot Villains Category:Reboot Characters Category:Mutants